


The story of Aiden and Lambert

by space_woman



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Strangers to Lovers, confused lambert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_woman/pseuds/space_woman
Summary: The story about relationship between Aiden and lambert
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Kudos: 10





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello  
> I'm a massive fan of Aiden and Lambert so I figured why not add to the collection.  
> Feel free to comment and tell me what you thought :-)

'Lambert is an asshole', the consensus of everyone who meets him from his father who wished he never existed, to the the trainers at kaer Morhen who would not have been sad, should he be one of the seven out of ten not to make it, to the people who needed his help with whatever monster problem they had, but were willing to try and cheat him out of his owed money.

His Witcher brothers and father figure knew the reason why he snarled, snarked, was a bitch or just generally unpleasant to be around. Lambert heated life; he hated it when his father would beat him at home nearly everyday or when he beat his mother. Lambert hated the way his brain raced at a million miles and hour really ever letting him settle or relax. He hated the way he felt when around other people, the way he could hear everything, smell everything, the way people looked at him. He hated kaer morhen but more specifically the trails and trainers. 

There was some good to come from there, Vesemir had figure out early on that lambert struggled to live with himself and the to relate to the world and that it was especially bad when he had excess energy, he would sent lambert to run the walls to blow off some steam and it worked till lambert became a teenager so Vesemir created a set of crates that were heavy, uneven and unbalance and lambert have to run the walls carrying those to work wear out his anger.

However when it snowed outside, during the winter months when lambert had to do a lot more sitting still and deal with interacting with people, there were two ways to go about this one way was for when he wanted to interact with others and another for when he didn't. The first way for when he did was to have a conversation or was expected to speak was knitting and crocheting as it would keep enough of his focus to be calming without being overwhelming and the second was when he need time to himself to think things through and that was to give him a bone, the act of grinding his teeth on the bone had a calming impact on him. When life got overwhelming Lambert would steal a bone from the kitchen and hide in the rafters thinking and chewing. Vesemir, Eskel and Geralt were always the ones to find him and talk him out of the rafters. 

These habits carried into adulthood when he walked the path, when he needed to work out his anger he would bundle up all his things and run in a big loop till he felt better, he would save the big bone from his hunts for food and chew them when he needed to think. The only people he wanted to have conversations with while on the path were if he ever met his brothers and then he would knit and talk. 

One day when lambert had finished up a contract only to then be run out of town, he made camp near some trees, as it was getting dark he had finished cleaning his armor and swords, he stoked up the fire and dug out his bone and started to chew just as he started to feel himself calm down, he heard a twig snap, Immediately he grabbed his sword and went to investigate what made that noise, what he wasn't expecting was to stare and to yellow-green eyes of another Witcher.  
“So wolves chew on bones good to know” says the Witcher, looking at his medallion lambert sees that he’s a cat Witcher.  
“What do you want cat” lambert snarls  
“It's Aiden, my name, not cat and I’m just passing through” he said while holding his hand up but had a teasing smile, lambert still aiming his sword at the cat for he didn't trust the explanation cats were known to be manipulative.  
“Then be on your way cat” Lambert snarked, waiting for the cat to move only for the cat to smirk and dodge under Lambert's blade so quickly he didn't have time to react before walking up to Lambert's campfire.  
“Nice fire, mind sharing?” Aiden ask in a sweet innocent voice “it's just the last town I was in, ran me out you know the drill, and it's cold tonight” lambert, not knowing exactly what just happened fell back on his instincts to always push people  
“no you dammed mog, fuck off out of my campsite and get your own dammed fire!" He shouts  
“oh come now pup, your bark is worse than your bite. All you're going to do is chew away on the bone of yours till you go to bed.” replies Aiden still in an innocent voice.  
“And how would you know that cat?” anger is building in lambert  
“I've run into you twice in the past 4 months, the second time I saw you, was when you found that child for no pay.” said Aidan with a smirk. Realizing the cat probably has shit in him lambert draws a line in the dirt that splits the campsite in half  
“I will kill you if you cross this line, no funny business, no tricks or plays, leave me the fuck anlone” huffs lambert before walking back to the spot he was sitting in earlier, figuring the cat already knew about the bone there would be no harm in trying to calm himself down but going back to chewing it. 

It takes a few minutes before the cat moves and sets up his half of camp, the cat first lays out his bed roll and blanket before setting his sword and crossbow by the head of his bedroll then setting his bags at the foot before moving closer to the fire and sitting there staring and warming himself.  
This allows Lambert to observe him, Aiden is as tall as Lambert but not as bulky, he has beautiful eyes where they are more yellow on the outside and greener closer to the pupil. His hair is dark brown and forms curls at the end around his ears. He wears cat armor which is lighter than wolf armor, it's also a shade of dark blue which suits him. 

It's getting late and Aiden takes off his armor and climbs into his bedroll “goodnight wolf” he says before going to sleep leaving lambert to question what the fuck is happening.


	2. chapter 2

Aiden was having a bad day when he first saw the wolf Witcher, he was low on money which forced him to take a contract on humans only to find the human who hired him is as fucked up as nobles come. He wanted Aiden to find his 16 yr old daughter just so he could marry her to a wife eater and all so he could go to a court that contained more uppity fucked up nobles. No, no, no his school may be known for its batshit, crazier than a cat ways but that crossed over his line. No way in hell was he delivering an innocent girl to her death.

He was able to find easily but that wasn't a surprise considering she had no survival experience, but instead of delivering her to her father he found a place in another kingdom where she wouldn't be recognized, a place with a loving family for to live with and learn, and promised to return each year to see how she was doing. 

Which is how he ended up in the same area as the wolf, tired from traveling with the girl and low on coin Aidan sat in a tree not too far from a river but with a beautiful view of it just a couple rows in from the tree line for the edge of the forest. As he watched the birds fly which calmed him immerasureablely. The wolf huffed and grumped his way through the forest only to set up camp not three meters from Aiden. Fascinated by the current turn of events, Aiden stayed quiet and decided to observe the wolf to see if any of the stories of the wolf school were true.

The first thing that intrigued him was the way the wolf set about setting up camps, he just walked in a loop around the camp and picked up sticks that would be useful then threw them over his shoulder towards the middle of the camp only for them to land in a relatively neat pile. 'Huh neat trick' Aiden thought to himself, and with a sign of Igni the fire was started. 

The next thing to catch Aiden's attention was the was when the wolf pulled out a dagger and shaved the meat of a big bone he had wrapped up in his bag, judging by the smell there was dried venison also in his bag, the wolf put some of the meat into a pan and set it over the fire before taking a sip from his water skin. When the meat was cooked on that side he flipped it over and continued to watch it cook, repeat the process the rest of the meat before digging out some berries and eating. But that wasn't the surprising part, no the surprising part was when he had finished and clean his dishes then armor and swords, still carrying the bone, the wolf sat on his bed roll and started chewing on the bone making soft 'hhmm' noises that sounded more and more relaxed the longer he chewed the bone. 'Wolf school has its quirks too' he thought before the wolf stopped chewing the bone, rapped it back up and when to sleep. 

Aiden sat there for about another hour before he felt sleepy, only then did he realize he was too caught up with the wolf to remember to eat. 

………………

The next time he saw the wolf, it was about a month and a half later. Aiden was about to look at the notice board when he rounded the corner of and saw the wolf standing there already looking for contracts. Aiden hung back and watched to see what the wolf would do, the wolf picked a piece of paper nodded and put it back before moving on, presumably to take the contract. Curious to see what the wolf had chosen Aidan walked up to the notice board to see it was empty of any contract just farmers looking for laborers or crops or equipment they could borrow. The one the wolf had picked up was a plea for someone to say if they had seen a missing child recently, with an age and description underneath. 'Curious' he thought and decided to track the wolf to see what he was doing. 

When they reached the work site where the person who placed the the plea, the wolf asked the mother who looked to be on the verge of tears where her child had last played or when to, the woman replied that the child had been with their friends out in the meadow when a Griffin had come through, all the children ran but her child hasn't showed up anywhere. The wolf asked where the meadow was and nodded to the woman before heading out to search for the child. 

Aiden decided to continue to follow the wolf to see how things played out. When the wolf reached the meadow the mark's where the Griffin had clawed at the ground were still easily visible, deciding to check the perimeter of the meadow for hideouts was a good start, the wolf slowly started walking around the edge of the meadow only to stop when he found a shall cave that as as tall as his knee. The ground around it had been disturbed very recently by something big,' most likely the Griffin' Aiden thought when he saw the damage. Getting into his hands and knees the wolf crawled in only to come out a few moments later with a boulder that would have been too big for a child to move. After the boulder a small child crawled out with tears in their eyes but a smile on their face, the wolf picked up the child and started walking back to the child's mother. The mother and child were both in tears when the wolf brought the child back, the mother tried to offer what little she had but the wolf declined, nodded and walked back to the inn where he was staying. 

…………….

The wolf had been on his mind since Aiden had last crossed his path, he really wanted to get to know the wolf the way he snarled at anyone within range, but was willing to find lost children, the wolf interested in him so much he had to track him down and meet him. Which is how he came to arrive late in a town only to be meet with pitchforks and angry townsfolk, deciding the wolf was on the other side of town he dashed and weaved his was through the people, he was quite thankful that when he reached the other ide he had suffered only minor damage that would heal by morning. Now he just wanted some warmth and a place to sleep, so of course when he was walking through the forest looking for a good place to set up camp, and he heard the soft ‘hhmm’ sounds he was quite happy. He crept up to see in fact it was, the wolf he wanted chewing away on a bone. Stepping back he stood on a twig which snapped, immediately the wolf was up sword in hand, putting on his best smile Aiden said “So wolves chew on bones good to know”. The wolf is not impressed and glances at his medallion before replying “What do you want cat” realizing the snarl was just the wolf's way of trying to scare him off. Aiden decides to introduce himself.  
“It's Aiden, my name, not cat and I’m just passing through” he said while holding his hand up but still had a smile on his face. The wolf wasn't buying it and just looked more pissed off.  
“Then be on your way cat” the wolf snarked back. Aiden realized he didn't know what his wolf's name was and seeing his fire was nice and warm he decided tonight was the night they would become friends, or at least aquanticences. Ducking under the wolf's blade the Aiden moves towards the fire. 

“Nice fire, mind sharing?” Aiden asked in a sweet innocent voice “it's just the last town I was in, ran me out you know the drill, and it's cold tonight” the wolf looked slightly confused.  
“no you dammed mog, fuck off out of my campsite and get your own dammed fire!” he shouts at Aiden. Realizing that his wolf is just a grumpy person in general and won't actually do anything, in fact he's willing to bet his wolf will just give up rather than try to physically remove Aiden from his campsite.  
“oh come now pup, your bark is worse than your bite. All you're going to do is chew away on the bone of yours till you go to bed.” replies Aiden still in an innocent voice.  
“And how would you know that cat?” his wolf’s tone changes 'does he sound betrayed or hurt’ thinks Aiden. Deciding to explain how he know the wolf seems like the best option at the moment  
“I've run into you twice in the past 4 months, the second time I saw you was when you found that child for no pay.” said Aidan with a smirk. The wolf thinks this over before he draws a line in the dirt that splits the campsite in half.  
“I will kill you if you cross this line, no funny business, no tricks or plays, leave me the fuck a lone” huffs the wolf before moving back to chew on his bone.

Aiden watched the wolf for a bit caught up in what just happened and how much he really wanted to know this wolf some, he set up his half of the camp before sitting close to the fire enjoying the heat warming his cold and tired mussels, he can feel the wolf watching him but decides to ignore it. A while later Aiden decided the wolf wasn't going to sleep first so he walked back to his bed, climbed out of his armor before climbing in “goodnight wolf” Aiden says he lets take over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> feel free to leave a comment and tell me what you thought. :-)


	3. chapter 3

Aiden opened his eyes, blinking a few times to clear away the sleepy blur obstructing his view. It was just getting light but would still be a while before sunrise. Lifting his head Aiden can see his wolf is still sound asleep ' he must have stayed awake long after I went to sleep' thought Aiden. Knowing his wolf is unlike to share food for breakfast, as silently as possible Aiden got him to hunt for his own food. 

It wasn't hard to find a couple of rabbits crawling out of their hole, throwing a dagger at each one, they went down quickly. Aiden returned to the campsite to find his wolf unchanged 'note to self: find out his name and offer him some food' Aiden thought before he began skinning the rabbits, stoking the fire back into life and starting to cook the rabbit. Half way through cooking the rabbit his wolf woke up.

……………

Sniffing the air, Lambert could smell the rabbit being cooked, then it hit him, the cat Witcher, Aiden, bolting upright, looking across the campsite he spotted the cat just sitting next to the fire cooking two rabbits. Of course that's when his stomach decided to sing whale songs. The cat just smiles “want one?” he asks pointing to the rabbits “ when they're cooked of course”. Lambert just stared, only releasing that he didn't hear the cat get up and go hunting or come back and prepare the food “fuck”, red flags pop up, this cat could easily slip his defenses, NO, he already has, twice, or was it three now, he didn't even have his weapon drawn when he came here last night, the cat was soo sure he'd be sleeping here “fuck”, he is a cat, the school of cat are fucked up even more so than him, why is he here, what does he want. His stomach gives another verse of its song. “Fuck” before his thoughts can go any further the cat speaks up.

“Well if you insist but I was hoping for a name first” Aiden said with one of the most beautiful smiles Lambert has ever seen, and he has met Jaskier. By now the rabbit is cooked, the cat picks one up and moves back to allow Lambert to get the other one in his own time. For that Lambert is grateful he still doesn't trust the cat, but his stomach has other plans. Taking the rabbit and taking a small bite, it tastes good, really good, better than Lambert's attempts at cooking. ‘Okay maybe the cat could be good’, as soon as he thinks that he squashes it deep deep down, he's only known this cat for one night, ONE NIGHT. He finishes eating before packing up his half of the camp. He glances over to the cat to see he's doing the same.

“So where are we headed wolf” Aiden asks   
“I'm headed that way” lambert replies pointing over his shoulder in the direction of the next town,  
“I have no idea where you're headed cat ” he huffs   
"Aww you've already given me a nickname" Aiden remarks. 'Did he just change the subject?' Lambert asks himself before huffing off. 

…………………….

Seeing the wolf needs some time to think it over Aiden let's the wolf leave. Planning to catch up to him tonight Aiden walks around to find the source of water he can smell. Which turns out to be a small lake, he sets his things down before walking into the water to bathe. 

It's mid morning when he finally makes it into the next town in search of a contract only to find out from the towns alderman that his wolf had already taken all the contracts this town had, okay this town only had one but come on. Aiden decides to walk to the next town and wait for the wolf to catch up to him. Its easy enough to find a contract in the new town. It's for a griffin, not his favorite but the pay is decent. Walking out to field to do some scouting, finding one griffin heading towards where a farmer has its stock, only for the farmer and his laborer to run out caring torches to scare the griffin away, it's getting dark anyway, Aiden decides he’ll find the griffin in the morning.

Walking back to the main road into this town Aiden sets up a camp, where he can watch for his wolf, but can't be seen by the people on the road. Still having a little cold rabbit left from when his wolf was so eager to leave that he practically inhaled his food. Aiden sat there eating and thinking about his wolf, hoping his wolf would come by. 

When Aiden wakes up he's stiff and sore, looking around he realizes he fell asleep resting on the lights he'd been leaning on last night, looking around the camp there is no evidence his wolf can by last night, "dammit" he says to himself. Deciding there is no point in hanging around, Aiden packs up his camp and heads back to where he fi uh and the griffin yesterday. 

It was easy enough to track the griffin back to its nest , picking a nice spot he sets down his gear and oils his sword. Slowly and silently he stalks his way closer to the nest, when he's in range, Aiden jumps up high delivering a blow to it's back it's only not that he hears a second griffin moving towards him "shit" he swears as he dodges it attack by jumps off the first griffins back and staying behind it, in its blind spots m, as the second on comes for another attack, Aiden forms the sign of Aard. The first griffin turn to see what happens to the other leaving an opportunity for Aiden to attack, with the first griffin slightly distracted Aiden was able to get a few strikes in with only receiving one gash on his arm. 

The fight goes like this for a bit but soon it's all to clear that Aiden will run out of energy before the griffins will "fuck". That's what Aiden hated most about the path, when the coin is low he can't afford the ingredients to make his potions, despite how fast he can move to dodge the attacks, two against one it's a good chance.

…………………….

Lamberts quite pleased with himself, the contract he’d taken after stomping away from the cat Witcher, Aiden, had gone as well as expected and the alderman just paid him, no cheating or haggling, he had enough to stay at an inn and he didn't run into Aiden, the strong, lean Aiden. His eyes were greener than a wolf but they suited him. His hair is still short overall but long enough for it to curl into ringlets at the ends. 'WHY AN I THINKING OF AIDEN' Lambert asked himself as he walked along to the next town. Rounding the last corner before the town Lambert saw a griffin heading off to his left 'a contract maybe it will take my mind off him' the thought as he headed into town to see about the contract, only to find there was a Witcher had it. 

Lambert was sure it was Aiden who had the contract there; there hadn't been any other Witcher around. Lambert was curious to see how Aiden fought, he decided to sneak out there and take a look. 

When he reached where the Witcher had left his pack and things that would only get in the way in a fight he new for a definite that it was Aiden, looking out he saw Aiden, he was dancing between the two griffins but it was clear the fight was going well,' God fucking dammit, one of the few people on this miserable continent and in this terrible existence, he though he might actually, possibly, maybe be able to bear to be in his presence, is likely to die. Isn't they just great,'. Dropping his pack next to Aiden's, not before fishing out his grapeshot bombs and oiling up his sword he stomps over to where Aiden is fighting. When in range lambert throws a bomb just in time for it to reach the griffin before the Griffin got Aiden, closer now he forms the Aard sign bringing one if the creature to the ground quickly moving over to it and plunging his sword through its eye and thus its brain also. Lambert pulls his sword out and turns to see Aiden delivering the final strike to the other griffin. 

"Well hello there my handsome hero" Aiden purrs with a breathtaking simile before starting to hack the head off.  
"What were you thinking, taking on two griffins, even with your level of skills, it's still dangerous" Lambert yells back only then realizing he managed to complement the other.   
"In my defense there was only one when I stated" Aiden said as he finished severing the head "come we'll split the pay and I'll buy you a drink at the tavern as thanks" still wearing the same smile as before. Deciding to take the offer, Lambert replied "damn right you owe me a drink cat".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello   
> Thanks for reading.


	4. chapter 4

Despite Lambert's best efforts, Aiden sticks around. Lambert cannot fathom it, why does the cat want to be around him? He is an asshole and he knowns it. Which is why when Aiden pipes up that he is leaving for a few weeks to do cat stuff and that he will be back, because he enjoys the time he spent with Lambert, lambert could not help but feel sad at the idea, he didn’t show it of course. Aiden didn’t say Lambert but rather called him wolf because Aiden still hasn't learnt Lambert's name. 

It's the first night lambert has spent alone in the past two months, he’d grown use to the Aiden being around doing half the chores, sharing the good moments when they tease each other’s fight style, to the bad ones when they had both stumbled away from fights leaning on each other, stitching each other up making sure they survive the night, it had been a whirlwind how quickly lambert accepted Aiden presence, then how quickly he expected Aiden’s presents then, how quickly he'd grown to wanting to share his life with Aiden, to turn around and tell him when lambert had a joke or swap stories.

Lambert enjoyed the way Aiden never judged when he bundled all his stuff into a lump and run in a large loop for an hour when they got screwed over on contracts, or the way Aiden would smile when Lambert would save bones for him to chew. About a week ago when Aiden came back from a hunt, he purposefully brought back a bigger animal and when he was preparing the meat, he saved the bigger bones for lambert without Lambert's knowledge. Lambert was washing guts off his person in a lake, so after dinner when he went to his pack to get a bone he was pleasantly surprised to be stocked up on bones, they were packed away just as lambert liked it and he could not help appreciating the gesture. 

Lambert has also gotten used to falling asleep to the sound of purring, without Aiden the forest is too quiet, and he is constantly reminded that there is no one watching his back, he jumped awake a couple of times in the night thinking something had happened to Aiden only to realize he wasn't there. 

They had set up a meeting spot three weeks away in a town at the edge of some mountain ranges more brutal than the mountains around d Kaer Morhen. 

………...

The reason Aiden was leaving his wolf’s side was because he had a standing agreement with a half elf princess and her ragtag team that he found and joined about 30 years ago. It was made of witchers and mages and a vampire, a telepath and three shifters. Aiden wanted them to meet his wolf, but his wolf wasn’t ready. I mean Aiden still didn't know his wolf name, as much as they'd been in each other's company and enjoyed it a lot, he would have said, but his wolf still hasn't corrected him or even offered his name. He just smiles at being called wolf. Aiden didn't want to leave his wolf but if he didn't show his face for even one day they come looking for him thinking he was in trouble and lambert would probably freak out if that happened so he's going there to say hello explain his situation then run back to his wolf who by then will be at the bottom of the mountain and there will be just enough time to walk the wolf back in the direction of the wolf keep for the winter. 

As he came upon the big castle, the other witches had seen him and come running, there were two other cat withers one named dragonfly and the other named Gaetan who, like him, they found this group this chosen family of people way more enjoyable than the school of cat, next was Letho a viper Witcher who was dating Gaetan the two of them would sit at night in front of the fire with Letho wrapped around the cat as much as possible and the cat was like he was sitting in a box, continent as can be. There was also a crane Witcher Stefan. They found him nearly dead after one of his experiments went wrong. There was also a griffin witchers named Coen, but he was not at the castle. Then there were the mages, twins, Linota and Betha, powerful healers. The vampire was named Basewin who, unlike other vampires, they did not like to kill their food, the mutations in witches meant that basewin could drink from two witchers and feel satisfied while it would take the witches only a few hours to make up the lost blood. 

Next to greet him was their telepath Thomas who was dating the elf royalty and leader of this rag tag team, Guinevere.  
"Aiden good to see you again, I can't wait to meet your wolf" said Thomas   
"YOU HAVE A WOLF?” asks Mino a fox shifter "what is their name, when can we meet them" Mino brother Migo also a fox shifter looked just as excited. "Like wolf wolf or shifter wolf or…." Alfie the wolf shifter trailed off.  
"Wolf Witcher, and I don't know when I'll bring him, he still hasn't given me his name, it's still early days" replied as all start to make their way towards the castle. ‘well it wasn't hard telling them’ though Aiden, “why would it, we are family we accept you for who you are and who you date” replied Thomas 

"Come Midday meal is ready; Guinevere is in a meeting with one of the neighbors about their shared border and the increased non-human activity in the area." Thomas guiding everyone into the dining room “can’t believe the neighbor still thinks Guinevere is human” says dragonfly “oh maybe your wolf could teach us to make that white gull them wolves have” asks Stefan “look in my bag” laughs Aiden. Bouncing out of his seat the crane digs through Aiden's packs and finds a wine skin, looking across “yeah that one, sorry to you human folk but it has cyanide in it, my wolf made it.” Aiden calls to the crane before addressing the rest.

Aiden stays the night before leaving at first light the next morning with a spring in his step back to his wolf. Gaetan walked with him down the mountain as he was on his way to meet up with his snake, just as reached the base of the mountain and before they hit the town Aiden veered off to the forest knowing his wolf preferred that to staying in towns, Gaetan gave him a curious look, but did not comment, sure enough they came across his wolfs camp, his wolf was making breakfast, Aiden had purposefully made his steps loud to announce his arrival, so the wolf was surprised when he walked in, though his hand did reach for the dagger on his belt when he saw there was another cat, but Aiden shock his head and introduced the fellow cat, his wolf was still wary but then he'd only know the Aiden a few months and now there were two.

…………….

Later when Gaetan had left and the two were making their way towards the mountains that Kaer Morhen was in, it would be a while before they got there but it was time to head that way. Lambert asked Aiden what his plans for the winter were only to find out that last winter Aiden had agreed to help Coen to clear a path that always got infested with some sort of monster. Lambert was surprised when Aiden said the name Coen as he was friend with a griffin wither called Coen, turns out it's the same Coen because halfway through their journey Coen comes running out of the bushes yelling “AIDEN, LAMBERT YOU KNOW EACH OTHER?”. That is also how Aiden found out Lambert's name. The trip to Kaer Morhen’s mountains was filled with drinking and laughing at stories. It was a top five experience of Lambert's life, so when he started the climb up the mountain Lambert had a smile on his face. his brothers noticed.


End file.
